


A Minor Insight

by wickedorin



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: AU, Gen, Kink, M/M, frank sexual discussion, pleasure-pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:59:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1358395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedorin/pseuds/wickedorin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a fill for a drabble request on AwaitingMassProduction: "Have someone introduce Kurou to a  kink. Your choice as to which kink and who does the introduction."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Minor Insight

It was a whim. Nathan did a lot of things on a whim because it was fun, unexpected. He was an excellent businessman, always reliably on time and expecting to be held to his word… so doing things on whims was welcome when he had the time and ability to do so.

When Nathan invited both Antonio and Kurou for drinks, it was on an end of the week whim, after a lot of work both as a Hero and a business owner. Antonio had been a little down about his Hero abilities again, and he knew that Kurou was putting in extra hours, so why not? Not telling them about each other was just a little personal point of amusement.

Antonio arrived first, surprisingly. Then again, he was early, and the android always made a point of arriving as close to precisely on time as he could. It wasn’t until the man had ordered his first drink when Kurou showed up, greeting first Nathan and then Antonio.

The flamboyant Hero got a look. He responded with a grin before turning to greet, “Why hello there, cutie. Fancy seeing you here.”

Kurou stopped, held perfectly still halfway to reaching for an open bar stool. “Ah. I was lead to believe that you had invited me.”

Right. There was still that. “Yes, I invited you and I’m happy to see you here.” Nathan assured. “Sit, relax. Drink?”

Taking the invitation once again, the android sat at Nathan’s unoccupied side, considering. “May I request of the bartender what the most popular drink is?”

"Beer." Antonio ordered for him, speaking to the bartender and pointing at Kurou.

"Thank you." The android’s politeness seemingly knew no bounds.

Snorting, Antonio continued making an effort. “So what have you been up to with Saito and all that?”

"Implementation of more advanced artificial tactile sensory receptors in the phalanges of the S-ARCs." Kurou responded easily. Then took note of the blank stare in response. "The dog robots will be able to feel things more easily with their feet."

Antonio did him the service of nodding, at least. Then asked the bartender, “Where’s that beer?”

Nathan chuckled. “Sounds like you’re really making progress, then.”

"Indeed." The android agreed readily, thanking the bartender for the beer placed in front of him. "I suppose we will have to discuss various regulations in regards to their becoming active in rescue operations, though there is still some time before that will be necessary."

"This is kinda different from your usual conversation." Antonio pointed out to the other Hero.

"Oh? And what’s that usually about?" Nathan challenged with a grin.

The other man made an extremely vague gesture. After a moment of silence, he then simplified quietly, “Butts.”

"Honey, you wound me. It’s not all about butts.” The businessman dismissed dramatically.

"It’s mostly about butts." Antonio argued, partly into his beer.

"It’s only the most pleasant side of butts.”

"Yeah, but it ain’t all pleasure with you, is it."

Oh, that was surprising. And showed a lot of progress. “You’re no stranger to the more remarkable side of pain, are you?” Nathan kept his voice down as he teased almost viciously, getting an undignified squeak for his effort. (And maybe because the way he reached down entirely too subtly for a little squeeze, speaking of asses.)

Through the easily overheard conversation, Kurou had listened in silence. When the flamboyant Hero turned back to him, he did consider remaining silent. Going on as though that little diversion had never happened. But he was intensely curious. “Why would pain be considered remarkable?”

There was no immediate answer offered. Nathan looked surprised for a moment, then concerned; and finally, as he was wont to do, he sighed and smiled, wrapping an arm around Kurou’s shoulders. “Well, cutie, it’s a bit of human psychology. And maybe a little bit of the sense of touch being… funny.”

“‘Funny’.” The android repeated.

"This really isn’t the place for a lesson, Nathan.” Antonio tried not to sound as panicked as he felt, doing what he could to hold off from being beet red and too embarrassed to exist then and there.

The sigh and accompanying gesture were theatrical. “For you, then. You wait here, alright?”

Taken aback, the other Hero nearly protested. “Hey—”

"It’s important to educate someone when they ask questions." Nathan responded very simply, standing. "We’ll be right back. Kurou, come with me."

Antonio accepted that in full, even if he wasn’t sure exactly what Nathan was going to explain. The android was like a kid, Kotetsu had said. Obviously kind of an advanced kid. It was better not being thought about, probably, muttering to himself and enjoying his beer in silence for a few minutes, trying not to wonder.

Nathan lead the android over to an area near the restrooms, leaning against the wall between the rear exit and the door with the sign reading “staff only”. Knowing that he already had Kurou’s full attention, he simply started. “Well, cutie, sometimes pleasure and pain sort of… go together.” He attempted to explain just as perfectly straight-forward as possible. Even at that point, he sensed eminent failure. “It’s sort of… about opposites. Basically.”

“‘Opposites’.” Kurou found himself repeating, attempting to follow along. “As in, pain and pleasure?”

"Good! Yes, that’s what I mean." Nathan was impressed that the android had caught on to that much. "A little pain makes the pleasure more… vibrant. For some."

There was conflicting logic in that, Kurou simply processing for a little over a full second, arranging and compiling information, pouring over it. “There are degrees of pain.”

"Yes. And types."

“‘And types’.” Kurou repeated again. “All pain is not equal?”

"That’s right." The businessman offered patiently. As much as he wanted to joke or tease, he knew that Kurou wanted to learn and required as much honesty as possible. "There’s the bad pain, of course, but there’s… lesser pain, I suppose. It’s mostly in a sexual context, something that happens intimately.”

"And in this context, this specific pain is enjoyed?"

"That’s right." Nathan repeated, swearing that he could almost literally see gears turn.

"This is exceptionally complicated." The android admitted after another 1.3 seconds of silence.

He couldn’t help the laughter, patting Kurou’s shoulder. “I know, cutie. Humans really don’t make much sense. Doesn’t make things any easier for you, I know. Always remember that consent is part of everything.”

"Consent is one aspect of pain and pleasure as it relates to a sexual context?" The android ventured, trying to make certain that he understood.

"That’s right, cutie. And everything should only happen with consent. That whole pleasure-pain thing is something that should only happen after agreement. It can get kind of…” Nathan trailed off with a little flick of his wrist. “Complicated.”

"I am coming to understand as much." Kurou commented.

The Hero couldn’t help his chuckle. “It’s a very general thing. There are more specific preferences… ‘kinks’, I suppose.”

"Example? If appropriate." The android requested.

Nathan very lightly tapped one finger against his lips, considering. He really didn’t want to send Kurou on a research binge, though he suspected that was going to happen anyway. “Spanking.”

"Spanking." Kurou repeated. "Is a specific subset, referred to as a kink, under the specific preference of ‘pleasure-pain’?"

"I think you’ve got it. As well as you can, for the moment." The man chuckled. "You will have to pardon his bovine majesty over there, though. He’s come an awfully long way, but he’s still not comfortable with talking about these sorts of things."

"Ah. Should I apologize?"

"Oh no, I’m sure that’s not necessary, cutie." He waved it off easily. "Shall we go back and drink and you can tell us more about what you’ve been up to?"

The android nodded once. “If you would like, yes. Thank you for your insight, Big Sis.”

Wrapping an arm around Kurou’s shoulders to lead him back, he asked simply, “What are big sisters for?”


End file.
